Getaway to Pen Gu
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki, Ichi and Fu along with Po and most of the Five to a little journey in Pen Gu Island, where they encounter some surfer friends. Requested from klonoakazeno. Ichi and Fu are owned by klonoakazeno. What adventures will await them! Read it and see! E!
1. The Trip

I'm BA-ACK!!! A new Kung Fu panda/Surf's Up crossover has begun, by a request from klonoakazeno. Ichi and Fu is owned by klonoakazeno and Musaki is only owned by me. Hope you like it!

* * *

Getaway to Pen Gu

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: The Trip

At the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom, Musaki was sitting around as usual, thinking about stuff. He looks up at the sky and feels peaceful with the blue skies and the clouds going by. Then, he looks at the branches and decides that he needs a peach, so he climbs over and picks two peaches off the tree. He consumed one peach and it tasted more ripe than ever.

Musaki sighed and said, "This is the awesomest peach tree ever."

"Tell me about it."

He turns around and sees his friends, Ichi and Fu, walking around. He greets them and said, "Hey, guys. What are you doing?"

"We're doing what you're doing; hanging out." Fu said.

Musaki chuckled and asked, "Where did you guys go?"

"Well, we went in to check out some manga...again. Because it's Ichi's 'guilty pleasure.'"

"The only reason you said that is because all you do is think about girlie stuff, like princesses and castles, unicorns and whatnot. Those kind of crap makes me just want to puke on myself." Ichi said.

"Look who's talking. The one who couldn't stop reading manga if he could try."

"Please, manga is my passion."

"Why couldn't you go more sweet stuff, like fairies and ponies?"

"Cause you hate those."

"I never said I hated those. I dislike them a little, but I never hated them."

"Do you even like manga?" asked Musaki.

"What kind of question that?"

"The kind that wants an answer."

"Well, sometimes I read Ichi's manga two or three times."

"Two or three times? You bought every manga known to man. I'm starting that you can't get enough of manga."

Fu sighed exasperatedly and said, "Okay, so I like manga. What's the big deal?"

Musaki chuckled and said, "Sometimes I ask myself, 'Why are you guys like brothers and sisters?'

"That's our job description. We're twins, but we don't always like the same things...almost."

"Well, we kinda like the same things, but with very different opinions." Ichi explained.

"You guys are not the same, though."

"Well, we're not the same, even though we do live with each other."

"Hello, everyone."

"Hey, Shifu." they all greeted, in unison.

They saw Shifu standing there and Musaki asked, "What's up?"

"Not much. Just came in to check in on you three and I have some news for you." Shifu said.

They looked at each other and Ichi asked, "What kind of news?"

"Is it good or bad?" asked Fu.

"I think it's for you three."

They all looked at each other and looked at Shifu and Musaki asked, "About us?"

"Absoultely."

They all gulped in unison as they stood up and followed Shifu to the palace. All three became very nervous and Ichi was the one that was freaking out a little.

"We are so dead." Ichi said.

"I'm pretty sure it's good news...at least I hope so." Musaki said, nervously.

* * *

Ichi, Musaki and Fu followed Shifu to the inside of the Jade Palace and then, they saw Po and The Five standing there. They were starting to get a little nervous about what it's gonna be. Musaki quivered in fear and Ichi and Fu were a little worried on what's happening.

Shifu stood before the Five and Po and went in the center while Musaki, Fu and Ichi were standing in front of them.

Musaki whispered, "Whatever it is, whatever Shifu says, just stay calm."

Ichi and Fu nodded and they were extremely nervous about what's gonna happen and then, Shifu looked at them in the eye and Ichi completely freaked out.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it. I didn't even think about doing it! Spare me some mercy, please!" Ichi pleaded.

Shifu looked at Ichi and said, "Calm yourself down. You're not in any trouble."

They all looked at Shifu and asked, "We're not?"

"What made you think that you were in trouble?"

"We can tell by your stare." Fu said.

Shifu chuckled and said, "The reason why I called you all here is that you three might need a little vacation from training."

All of the jaws suddenly dropped and exclaimed, "Say what?"

"Shifu wants all of us to have a great vacation in Pen Gu Island."

"Pen Gu what?" Ichi and Fu asked.

"Me and Shifu have been to Pen Gu Island and met some friends there. We thought that maybe you guys should go and have an awesome time there." Po said.

"Wow. That's supercool!" Ichi said.

"Po, and most of the Five are coming along."

"Most?"

"Well, Tigress is a skilled apprentice for kung-fu and she's been accepted to have her honor in doing a kung-fu celebration and competion."

"It's like I'm graduating from everything I know about kung-fu and show it to other people. I want to unleash my fists of fury to the world." Tigress said.

"That shouldn't take long." Musaki muttered.

Tigress did her kung-fu move by spinning around, swinging her body around and being extremely flexible and posed her kung-fu style towards them. She stood there with grace and said, "I will impress them, master."

"Must be part of the 'No Tigers with kung-fu egos left behind' program." Musaki said.

Ichi an Fu stifled their laughter on that joke that Musaki said and Tigress looked at him and asked, "Is there ever a day where you can't make jokes?"

"It's called sense of humor. Hello? Obviously, you couldn't comprehend with my jokes."

"I think I have to kinda agree with Musaki on that one." Ichi said.

"Who asked you?"

"Don't take it out on him."

"Can we stop, please?" Fu asked.

"Yeah, can we?"

Tigress scoffed and said, "Fine."

"For the record, I will be joining her, while Po, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper join you three for the trip." Shifu said.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Po shouted.

"Can I trust you all to keep an eye on them?"

"Of course, master." Monkey said.

"We leave tomorrow."

* * *

A few hours later, Ichi and Fu were in Musaki's room, gearing up for the trip, looking ultra-excited. Musaki said, "How awesome will this trip be?"

"Completely awesome. What do you think it will be like?" asked Ichi.

"How should I know? I mean, I've never even been to Pen Gu Island, but I have known a few people that were there."

"Really, like what?" asked Fu.

"Well, let's just say they were....in different species."

"How different?"

"Like, different-different or just different?"

"I'd say just different."

"Well, at least it'll be fun."

Ichi dropped a few manga books in his bag and Fu puts in some princess stories in Ichi's bag, which seems to get on his case. He turned to her and asked, "Can you keep your girly stuff away from my bag?"

"My bag's halfway full!"

"You've got more space in your bag."

Musaki sighed softly and rolled his eyes from behind, thinking how Ichi and Fu are always like this. Then, came a knock on the door and Musaki said, "Come in."

The door opens and there was Po, standing there. He asked, "Hey, you guys doing okay?"

"Yep, we're just packing." Musaki said.

"Okay, just wanted to check in. It's gonna be so much fun!"

"I know."

"Night, guys."

"Night, Po."

Then, Po opened the door and said, "By the way, this might sound strange, but our ride's gonna be in a whale."

"A whale?" asked Ichi.

"Yeah. Anyways, I gotta head over to my dad's shop and tell him that I might be going on a trip. Should be back soon. Later."

"Bye, Po."

"A whale? Why are we riding on a whale?" asked Fu.

"Beats me, but it should be cool."

"I hope so."

* * *

The next day, Po, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, Ichi, Musaki and Fu all waited for Shifu and Tigress to come out and greet each other. Soon enough, they both appeared and Shifu said, "May your spirits be with you on this amazing journey and may you come back with everlasting memories."

"Dude, we're only going on vacation." Po said.

"You know what I mean, panda."

"You don't have to worry about us. We'll have a great time."

Po looks at Tigress and said, "Congratulations on your kung-fu award thingy."

"Why, thank you, Po."

Ichi and Fu stuck their fingers in their tongues as a gag effect and Musaki said, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"We're not gonna kiss, guys."

"Good, cause if you were, I would seriously go insane."

"Or tell you that you went straight-up insane." Ichi said.

"Let's just go."

"See ya, Shifu, Tigress."

A few hours later, they all went aboard on the whale, looking at the ocean. Musaki looked up at the sky and felt the wind blowing through his fur and felt like he's in peace in the world.

"Hey, Lil' Saki. Pen Gu is totally radical. You'll grow to like it." Po said.

"You think so?"

"I know so. You and Ichi, Fu, and you guys too."

"Hopefully, it's a lot of fun." Crane said.

"It's definitely gonna be a lot of fun without Tigress around." Musaki said.

"I know that would make your day."

"And you know it."

* * *

_Pen Gu Island_

Cody Maverick was out surfing along with Chicken Joe, just for guilty pleasure and Cody did some moves with his board and went up the air and did a super flip move with his board.

"Radical, Cody!" Joe exclaimed.

"Thanks, man."

"Now watch me."

Joe went up next and then, stands up, watched the waves grow big , then keeps standing and while the board moves, Joe puts his hands behind his back and then, did a wicked move that no one saw coming; a backflip-upside down move.

Cody cheered for him and said, "You go, Joe!"

Joe looks at Cody and gave him a thumbs up and then, went in the air and sees a whale coming through.

"Whoa..."

Then, he went back down to the ocean and paddled back to Cody, who seems very impressed.

"That was awesome, man! Like always, you rocked the waves." Cody said.

"Thanks, dude. Just saw a whale while I was going up."

"A whale?"

"Yeah. It's like this big."

"Want to see who's in it?"

"Let's do it."

They both paddled through the ocean and then, they sa the whale come up and Cody couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at Joe and asked, "This is the whale you saw?"

"Yeah. I wonder who's in it."

They continued to paddle only to find that what's in the whale totally surpised them both. He looked up and saw a giant panda there. He called out, "Yo, dude!"

Po looked down and saw Cody and Joe paddling there. He exclaimed, "Hey, dudes! What's up?"

"Great to see you again, man!"

Musaki looked up and saw Cody and Joe there and asked, "How's it going, guys?"

"Lil' Saki-man! Long time, no see." Joe exclaimed.

"You guys want to come in the whale?"

"Of course."

Both reached their surfboards and lifted both of them up. When Joe and Cody got in there, they saw some others as well. Ichi and Fu couldn't believe their eyes.

"Are they...penguins?" asked Ichi.

"Old friends of ours." Musaki said.

"This is cool!" Fu exclaimed.

"We've never seen penguins before."

Fu looked at Joe and said, "You're not a penguin."

Joe chuckled and said, "This is the first time you've seen a chicken, right?"

She giggled and said, "You're funny."

"We've never seen anything like this before." Ichi said.

"Well, this is the first time. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Ichi and this is my twin sister, Fu."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cody and this is my friend, Joe."

"'Sup, dudes?"

Then, Joe looked at Fu and said, "Dudette."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, you guys remember the Five minus Tigress." Po said.

"Hey, how's it going?" Cody asked.

"Nice seeing you again, Cody." Mantis said.

"So, you guys heading to Pen Gu Island?" asked Joe.

"Yep. I think it'll be an adventure for Ichi, Musaki and Fu." Monkey said.

"I think the adventure has just begun." Musaki said.

* * *

That's one part of the story. I'll post some more chapters of this awesome KFP/Surf's Up crossover fic. Laterz!


	2. Seeing the Island

Here's how the adventure will go. You guys will like it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Seeing the Island

Shortly after they introduced themselves, the whale continued on heading towards the river and into shore, where the others brought in a big surprise. When they got there, all of them gasped in excitement and in awe. Musaki, Ichi and Fu were the ones taking it all in, as the walked around the entire beach.

"Okay, so far, this is by far the coolest place to be in. It's even cooler than the Sacred Peach Tree." Musaki said, happily.

"This is pretty much where we live and surf and whatever." Cody said.

"You guys...surf here?" asked Ichi.

"Yep, we live, ride and breathe surfing." Joe explained.

Most of them were confused about what they do and then Musaki asked, "You want to show us what you guys mean by that?"

"Of course. What do you think, Joe?"

Joe laughs softly and said, "Let's do it!"

"Where do we start from here?" asked Crane.

"We go across this forest."

"A forest?" Fu asked, nervously.

"Yep, it leads us straight to the beach." Cody said.

"What are we waiting for? Lets' check it out!" Ichi exclaimed.

Everyone followed behind Cody and Joe and Fu looked kinda terrified. Musaki stopped and saw Fu looking scared. He went back and asked, "Scared?"

"Terrified."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure it's safe."

"You sure?"

"Positive?"

Fu followed him around and caught up with them and then, Musaki asked Cody, "This forest is safe, right?"

"I...think so."

"But, I gotta tell you guys, most times, there's always booby traps here."

"Booby traps?" asked Monkey.

"Like, what kind?" asked Po.

"How do I put this? Mostly--"

Fu shrieked in horror and got caught in a trap, where some other penguins tried to get her. Joe stopped them and said, "Hey, guys. It's all right. She's with us."

The penguins looked confused and then Joe said, "Mongo cudu poongo."

Then, they understood what they said and they set her down. Everyone looked kinda confused and Po asked, "You speak their language?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, that's freaky." Musaki said.

"Tell me about it." Cody said.

"They're gonna follow us. Is that cool?" Joe asked.

"Absoultely."

They kept going and within 10 minutes, they stopped and most of them don't know what they're gonna be in for. Po asked, "Why did we stop?"

"What you're about to see will change your life forever." Joe said.

"Change our lives forever? Is that some sort of, like, tribal-like tranquil?" asked Mantis.

"Not really. It's pretty much what makes surfing and the island wicked sweet. Joe, would you do the honors?" Cody said.

"Most likely. May we present you..."

"Pen Gu Island!" they exclaimed, in unison.

They turned around and then, walked towards this beach-like feel and then, their mouths dropped open as they saw penguins surfing and everything. They looked at the palm trees and the sand everywhere. Most of them are surprised and even a little awe-struck with this spot.

"Wow. This is ultra-sweet." Ichi said.

"This is Pen Gu Island?" asked Musaki.

"Like, of course. It's really cool."

"I'll say. Look at this place."

They saw other penguins surfing and it surprised everyone. Po chuckled and said, "Guys, I don't think we're in China anymore."

"This is huger than China. It's like heaven." Mantis said.

Sooner or later, Ichi saw a young penguin surfing up a storm. He went back to tell everyone else that there's someone surfing the waves. He said, "Hey, guys. Someone's riding the waves!"

They went over in the river and saw young penguin surfing up the waves with some choice moves and cool tricks. Cody and Joe cheered for the kid and gave him some props. Then, the kid looked at them and winked at them, then he went in mid-air and got off the board and into the water.

Most of the others were in shock when they saw him drop in the water.

"Is anyone gonna save this dude?" Mantis asked.

"Chill out, guys. This is part of the new trick he's been working on." Cody said.

"New trick?" asked Monkey.

After 20 seconds of waiting, he pops out of nowhere, grabbing his surfboard while flying in the air and then, got back on his board and then, went back in the water. Everyone cheered and went straight-up crazy with it. Sooner or later, he went back to shore, merely being surrounded by a bunch of penguins, liking his surfing performance.

"Wicked sweet, dude!"

"Best trick yet!"

"How do you do it?"

Then, they comes across a rockhopper penguin, 14 years of age, blue eyes and a little taller and told them, "Make new tricks, then break them in and tear those waves up."

Then, most of them exclaimed, "Gizmo?!"

"Gizmo?" Ichi and Fu asked.

Then, Gizmo went in and saw some old friends and got completely surprised. He said, "Hey, guys! What's happening?"

"That was so cool!" Po exclaimed.

"I wish my eyes were much bigger from seeing this!" Mantis said.

Gizmo chuckled and asked, "How did you guys get here?"

"By whale."

Then, Gizmo looked at Musaki and said, "Long time, no see, right Saki?"

"No doubt. It's been like, what, 2 1/2 months?" Musaki asked.

"3 months."

"Wow. That's a long time."

"I know."

"You looked pretty good up there."

"Thanks, man."

Then, Gizmo looked down and saw Ichi and Fu and asked, "Dude, who are they?"

Musaki looked at them and said, "These are my friends, Ichi and Fu."

"Nice to mneet you guys. I'm Austin, but most people, including myself, go by my nickname 'Gizmo'."

"Nice to meet you, Gizmo." Ichi said.

"So, which of you is which?"

"Well, we're fraternal twins."

"You guys don't look anything alike."

"That's what fraternal means." Fu said.

"I understand that. Me and Cody kinda look alike, but he has brown eyes and I have blue eyes, he's a little shorter, but I'm kinda taller."

"You're not the tallest one here." Cody said.

"Look who's talking. You haven't even grown a few inches."

"Are they always like that?" asked Ichi.

"Not really, but sometimes, they can kinda be a bit...picky."

They looked at the others and laughed amongst themselves. Viper said, "I bet you do this all the time."

"Sorta."

"Maybe."

"Well, you guys are going to love Pen Gu Island." Joe said.

"I think we're loving it already." Po said.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be extremely supercool!


	3. Old and New Friends

A mixture of a reunion and meeting new people. Calls for a sweet friendship chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Old and New Friends

Sometime later, Joe, Gizmo and Cody took Po, Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Musaki, Ichi and Fu around most of Pen Gu and embraced the entire beauty of it. They were definitely surprised to see everything there and how they live in this island.

Po said, "So, you guys must really like it here, right?"

"We love it here. It's like home to most of us." Cody said.

"That's incredible."

"How long have you been living here?" asked Crane.

"About almost a year."

"A year? I bet that's a lot of fun." Musaki said.

"It is. I get to live out my dream."

"Your dream?"

"I've always dreamt about being a surfer and what it would be like to be one of these guys and I made that dream come true for me."

Po chuckled softly and said, "You know, you start to remind me of myself."

"How so?"

"When I started doing kung fu, I always thought what it would be like being a kung fu master and to succeed with my idols, the Furious Five."

Crane groans and said, "Here we go again. Po's story of his kung fu skills, take...how many times?"

"I counted 3,000." Mantis said.

"I always thought it was 4 million." Musaki said.

"Can I continue, please?" Po asked.

"Fine with us....for the four millionth and one time!"

"As I was saying, I always thought I wouldn't consider myself a kung-fu master, cause...well, look at me. I'm like huge and enormous like a big mountain."

"I wouldn't say mountain. I would've gone more along the lines of....how do I put this nicely...a volcano." Mantis said.

"Not helping. Anyways, Oogway told me that today is a gift and for me, I just went by his advice and prove to them that I am qualified to train, even if it kills me. Most of the Five sparred me with everything they got and me, I didn't do so good on most of them."

"More like sucked on all of them, but this dude wouldn't quit!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Right! I had to do whatever it takes to get them to accept me. Overtime, Mantis and Viper were the only ones that are pretty much cool with me being here, while I was being acupunctured."

"Acupunctured? Who did that to you?" asked Joe.

Mantis cleared his throat and said, "Master Acupuncturer at your service."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how can a dude small as you could do acupuncture?" Cody asked.

"Honestly, I've studied acupuncture when I joined the Five and it basically brought in something to make everyone else feel better. I brought my acupuncturing stuff if you want to experience it."

Mantis opens up a box full of needles and that made Cody and Gizmo shudder in fear and both said, "We'll pass."

Mantis scoffed and said, "Wimps."

"Sounds like fun." Joe said.

"Back to the story, when Shifu told me I was liable to defeat Tai Lung, I was so doubting myself thinking how was I able to take this guy down, because of my weight, but Shifu saw me doing so much kung-fu moves while I was eating so much. But, Shifu did my training and what was the one thing that got me to embrace my training skills? Food. I know it seems weird, but that's how I did it. When the time came and Tai Lung was on the verge to attack Shifu, we both fought for the Dragon Scroll and then, he attempted to defeat me, but I beat him back and finally, came with the Wuxi finger hold. After that, he was defeated and I became the Dragon Warrior. That was proven to be the best day of my life so far."

"Whoa..."

"I know." Gizmo said.

"You did all of that?" Cody asked.

"Yep. It wasn't easy, but it was pretty much worth it. I was finally accepted to be the Dragon Warrior."

"How cool was that?"

"Did you guys like him now?"

"We always do. We've been more like friends since he came into our lives." Monkey said.

"And we loved having him around....well, almost." Viper said.

"Tigress likes him around, but sometimes, she can be a bit...you know, secretive when it comes to her true feelings for Po." Mantis said.

"How so?"

"It's a love-hate relationship thing, but Tigress has a crush on him after being the new Dragon Warrior." Crane said.

Everyone gasped and Po asked, "She did?"

"How did you know that?" asked Ichi.

"I read her diary."

"Dude!"

"Seriously?!"

"Hey, what's going on?"

They all turned around and saw Lani heading this way and sees Cody, Joe and Gizmo, with some familar faces. She was surprised when she saw her old friends from China in this island.

"Hey, how's it going, guys?"

"Really great, Lani. How about you?" asked Crane.

"The same. I see you guys haven't changed much."

"We're pretty much the same from day one."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Ichi and this is my twin sister, Fu."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lani."

"They're our friends. They talked us into going here and we like it a lot." Musaki said.

Lani looked at Musaki and told him, "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I."

"Hey, Lani. See we've got some old friends, right?"

"What's up, Z?" asked Cody.

"Not much, man. How'd they get here?"

"By whale." Ichi said.

Z looked at Ichi and asked, "I haven't seen you before. What's your name, little buddy?"

"I'm Ichi."

"And this is..."

"Fu."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Big Z."

"He's really cool, once you get to know him." Cody said.

"How cool?"

"Surfer cool."

"Am I missing something here?" asked Mantis.

"Not really."

"I hope you like Pen Gu."

"We just want to see how you guys do it here."

"It'll be an honor to show you guys how to surf."

"How to surf?" asked Crane.

"There's a surprise."

"You're gonna teach us how to surf?" asked Po.

"Of course."

"Well, this should be fun." Musaki said.

* * *

This should be interesting. Stay tuned for more!


	4. Observing Surfing

A little surfing 101. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Observing Surfing

A few hours after they got settled, Ichi, Musaki and Fu were walking towards the beach, just looking around and loving every minute of it. As they looked around, they saw some surfer penguins tearing up the waves there. They saw one penguin just riding the waves and another one doing some freestyle moves.

"Did you just see that?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah, I did. How does that guy do that?" asked Ichi.

"How would I know? This is the first time I've seen anything like this."

"Well, that's true."

Minutes later, Gizmo ran towards the beaches to do some more surfing. He saw Musaki, Ichi and Fu passing by and waved 'hi' to them. They waved 'hi' back and Musaki asked, "What you doing, Giz?"

"Just doing some more surfing." Gizmo replied.

"Didn't you just do some surfing today?" Fu asked.

"Yeah, but sometimes, I just like to do it again, just for fun."

"You don't mind if we watch from here to see what you do? That way, since we're here, it could be easier to see what you do." Musaki said.

"Hey, you guys are welcome to watch me surf."

"Cool."

Musaki, Ichi and Fu were standing in the side of the beach, while Gizmo got in the water, paddled his board and got himself ready to surf his heart out.

Ichi and Fu were a little anxious to see how Gizmo would do this without falling down. He looked up at Musaki and asked, "Think he's gonna be okay?"

"If I know Gizmo, I think he's gonna do okay."

They looked up and saw the waves come up and then, he got himself and the boards behind the wave, went up and stands up and takes the ride. He held himself still and the wave came in front of him and went in it.

Fu and Ichi were shocked at what they saw and thought he was in trouble. He said, "Shouldn't someone help him?"

Next thing they knew, Gizmo sped up and surfed out of the tube and went airborne with his board and went up in the air and then, dropped back in the waves and continued surfing. All of the penguins were cheering and went crazy with Gizmo's surfing skills.

Then, Musaki turned around and saw Gizmo's kung-fu skills while he was surfing. He did a little backflip and kung-fu spins and twists and went full-throttle with his moves.

Musaki looked at him and whispered, "He's still got it."

Then, he grabbed the end of his board and jumped out of the board and cannonballed himself into the water. The crowds were in shock that Gizmo has fallen in the water and then, just when it was all over, the wave comes by and then, in comes Gizmo's flipper, which means he's okay. The crowd cheered loudly and Gizmo grabbed his board and surfed back to shore.

As he got there, all of them were high-fiving him and cheered for him, and Gizmo loved every minute.

"Dude, awesome skills!"

"That kung-fu moves, radically epic!"

"I thought that you drowned, but when I saw that flipper of yours, I knew you would were still standing!"

"Thak you very much." Gizmo said.

As he was walking, he saw Musaki, Ichi and Fu, standing there, looking very impressed.

"Giz, most spectacular!" Musaki said.

"Thanks, Saki."

"I thought that you were in danger, but I never thought you would take such a risk as this." Ichi said.

"How do you do it?" asked Fu.

"I've always been doing this kind of stuff and the kung fu moves, I got it from Musaki."

"Seriously?" they all asked.

"Musaki, you taught him....?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Maybe you guys should learn how to surf, now that you just saw what I do."

Musaki seemed skeptical about it and asked, "Think everyone else would learn from it?"

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Well, it could be fun."

"You mean to tell me we're all gonna ride the waves while holding on to a board?" asked Mantis.

"That and to teach you how to." Gizmo said.

"In case you haven't heard, we do kung-fu." Viper said.

"I know that, but this experience could be good for you."

"Good for who?"

"It's times like this when I have to say this is an adventure. It'll be extremely fun." Musaki said.

"I am not certin that we should involve ourselves in something like this. What if we all drown?" said Monkey.

"You won't. See, a surfboard is like your lifesaver, only it's wooden and in a different shape." Gizmo said.

"You guys should've seen Gizmo on the ocean today. He still had all the kung-fu moves while he was surfing."

"I see you still got it, Lil' Giz. Nice work." Po said.

"Well, that's how I do."

"No offense, but I think I'm kinda against this." Crane said.

"Why?" both Musaki and Gizmo asked.

"Hello! I have wings."

"I don't even have arms or legs." Viper said.

"I'm too small." Mantis said.

"And I have so much acrobatic movements." Monkey said.

"See, no matter what you guys do, you might as well try it."

"Take it from your Dragon Warrior. I surfed the waves on my first time here." Po said.

Everyone froze and looked at Po, like he was joking. Most of their jaws were dropped and they couldn't believe what he just said. Musaki asked, "You surf?"

"Yeah, it's not as hard as it looks."

"That I can't believe." Crane said.

"Neither can I." Ichi said.

"How did you learn how to surf?" asked Mantis.

"Cody and Z taught me everything they know and they built up a surfboard that holds my height and weight. When I got to the water with this board, it's like the level of awesomeness has reached its maximum. Somehow, I got a lot better at it and it pretty much....made me invincible."

"Invincible, huh?" asked Monkey.

And they not only taught me, they taught Shifu also."

"Wait a minute. Shifu....surfed?" asked Viper.

"Yeah. He's gotten a lot better than me."

"This I really cannot believe." Crane said.

"If Shifu surfed, I could let someone step on me just so everything could make sense." Mantis said.

"It's true."

"So, if me and Shifu can do it, so can you guys."

"All we're saying is at least give it a try."

"I mean, yeah, we're on vacation, but now's a good a time as any to learn some surfing skills." Musaki said.

Most of the Five seems skeptical at first, but most of them are eager to try it to see what it feels like. They might look at it as a learning experience while on vacation. The gang huddled together to discuss this situation and Musaki and Gizmo were anxiously waiting for an answer coming from them.

"Think it'll happen?" asked Gizmo.

"We need to keep our fingers crossed." Musaki said.

"I don't have fingers."

"You can keep your flippers crossed. Is that cool?"

"Sure."

Soon, the gang went in and Crane said, "We talked it over and we thought that we should learn how to surf. I'm pretty sure it'll be a learning experience."

Musaki and Gizmo breathed a sigh of relief and he said, "That's good to hear."

"On two conditions, though." said Viper.

"What are the conditions?"

"That Ichi and Fu must learn how to surf also."

"Don't we get a say in this?" asked Ichi.

"Yeah."

"I think it's an awesome idea."

"Seriously?" asked Fu.

"It should be a lot of fun."

"Consider it done."

"And what's the second condition?"

"That we're still on vacation."

"No problem."

Later, they saw Lani, Z and Cody walking through and they said 'hi' to them. Musaki said, "Since we're on vacation, do you guys think you can teach us how to surf?"

Cody looked at Musaki and asked, "You guys wanna learn how to surf?"

"Well, we might as well. Po already told us you guys taught him and Shifu to surf, so we thought why not us?" asked Crane.

Cody smiled and said, "It would be an extreme honor."

"Same here." Z said.

* * *

The teaching will come soon. I rpomise you, it'll be awesome!


	5. Surfing with the Animals

The surfing part is here!

* * *

Chapter 5: Surfing with the Animals

The next day passed and Gizmo was the only one that was awake and Musaki went in to do some yoga. Gizmo looked behind and saw Musaki stretching his legs and arms. He asked, "What are you doing?"

"Doing yoga." he answered.

"Does it help you relax a lot?"

"It also helps me get ready for the rest of the day and it helps me get positive."

"You should teach me these someday."

"Cool. Wanna join me?"

Gizmo didn't expect that quickly, but he said, "Sure."

He came towards him and Musaki told him, "Just watch what I do and also do what I do."

He held his leg and raised his arms to the side, then he lifted his head up and turned his body sideways and lifted his right foot to the air. Gizmo looked at what Musaki's doing did the same. Then, he placed his left foot close to his ankle and stretched his arms out, then he did the same thing also. Gizmo watched Musaki do his yoga moves and exceled them pretty good.

"What happens if you mess up?" asked Gizmo.

"No big deal. Just try again." Musaki said.

Gizmo messed up a few, but tried everything again to do what Musaki did. As the sun started rising, they continued doing their yoga anyway. Then, he ends with sitting down, crossing his legs, closing his eyes and think peaceful thoughts.

Musaki looked at him and said, "You're doing really well."

"You think so?"

"Absoultely."

"Good morning, guys."

"Morning, Z."

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good."

Then, Z brought in some wood and Musaki looked at it and asked, "What's up with the wood?"

"It's koa wood."

"Ko-who-a wood?"

"It's koa. I know it sounds weird, but all the surfboards are made of koa wood." Gizmo said.

"Sounds cool."

"I figured if you guys wanted to surf, you have to make a board with it."

"Well, that seems cool."

"Gizmo can show you the ropes. I'll round up the gang to see if they can pitch in."

"So, what do we do?"

"All we do is draw an outline for the board."

Gizmo hands Musaki a wooden pencil and traced an outline of the board. He asked, "Like this?"

Gizmo looked at it and said, "Very nice. Next thing is we use this little thing to shave it off."

"Shave it off with what?"

"This little shell."

Gizmo used this thing to help Musaki learn how to make his own and shed off of the wood shells in it. Musaki kept watching until he finally knows how to do it.

"You ready?"

"Of course."

He gives the shell to Musaki and uses it to chip off the bark of it. Gizmo gave him a thumbs-up and throughout, he made himself a board.

"I'm very impressed with it."

"I think you're starting to get it now."

"So what do we do with it?"

"We basically just clean the board, that way it gets more shiny."

"Oh, okay."

Both Gizmo and Musaki shined the board together and made it more cooler.

"We make a pretty good team."

"We do, don't we?"

"So, what do we do next?"

"You can make your attachments to it if you want."

Musaki puts in his name on the board and capitalizes his personality. Gizmo looked at it and said, "Impressive penmanship."

"Thanks."

"I'm guessing you're ready to surf."

"Most likely."

"Hey, guys. We're back."

"Hey."

"How'd it go here?"

"It went pretty good. You should see Musaki's board."

Musaki showed him the board and it impressed Z a lot. He looked at him an d said, "Great board, kid."

"Thanks."

"Everyone else doing their board?" asked Gizmo.

"What do you think?"

The rest of them appeared with their own boards. Ichi came first with his mini-board that fits his size with a black and blue look and Fu got hers in all pink. Most of the others' board all fits their colors and personalities. Musaki looked at it and said, "Now that rocks."

"What do you think of my board?" Ichi asked.

Musaki looked at Ichi's board and said, "I like it. Really brings out the awesomeness of you."

He looked at everyone else's board and became really impressed with their works.

"It seems as though you guys are ready to surf." Gizmo said.

"I can see you're all a lot of fun, so let's get ready to surf!" Z exclaimed.

Everyone went into the water and it was a first for them that they're gonna surf the waves. Crane, Musaki, Ichi, Fu, Mantis, Viper and Monkey all went in the water and tried everything they can do to surf the waves.

"Just let the waves carry you." Z said.

"Carry us where?" asked Musaki.

Musaki went in first and paddled his board towards the wave and then he turned his board around, stands up and starts riding the waves with some choice moves. Everyone was cheering for him and became impressed by his moves.

"Radical moves, dude!"

Cody turns around and sees Chicken Joe right there. He chuckled and asked, "Dude, where'd you come from?"

"I don't know, but we saw you guys there and here we are." Joe replied.

"We?"

Then, Cody turns around and sees Lani behind him. Lani chuckles and said, "How's it going?"

"Good now that you're here."

"Get a room, you two." Z said.

Then, Crane went in next and surfed his heart out and then, he paddled his board and did some kung-fu moves and posed himself while riding the waves. He flew across the sky and then, did a little flip and flew back to the board. They all went crazy for Crane's amazing flips and turns.

"Dude, you rock!" Gizmo shouted.

"Thank you."

Viper went in next and she did her posture moves and flew up in the air and landed straight on the boards, all without missing a beat.

"Radical moves, girl!" Lani said.

"Thanks a million!"

Mantis went in next and surfed his heart out. He stood there, being as a little guy, and he saw the big wave go up and then, he pulled his surfboard up and flew in the air and went back in the water.

"For a little guy, he can make some big moves." Joe said.

"That's Mantis."

"Radical, dude!" Gizmo said.

"Thanks, man."

Monkey went in next and he starts paddling the board and turns around and does his thing. He rode the waves and then, did his acrobatic moves to add to his new moves. Everyone seemed very impressed with these moves and everything.

Ichi was next to tackle the big waves and he rode these waves like there's no tomorrow. He thought that he should show off his powers to everyone. He smirked and then shouted, "Ice Freeze!"

All of a sudden, ice started freezing the waves and the penguins were surprised about Ichi's powers. He became invincible he started spinning around the icy waves and it immediately rose him up and he unfreezed the waves and then, did some backflips and front flips to add to the entire trick. He fell back to the board and then, did some kung-fu moves and then, he grabbed the bottom of his board and he leaped up in the air, with his board flying out of nowhere, doing twists and turns in the sky and then landed back on the water. He held up a peace sign on his fingers and everyone cheered for him, including Po.

"That was awesome, little brother!"

"Thanks, Po."

"You haven't seen what I can do!" Fu exclaimed.

"Let's see what you got."

Cody dropped his jaw in shock and looked at Ichi and then asked, "How did you even....?"

Ichi chuckled and said, "Pretty much my kung-fu training and the powers, well...that's kinda confidential."

"Dude, that was radical! Best trick yet!" Joe exclaimed.

"Thank you."

Fu went in next and she did her kung-fu moves and then, did a little backflip and rode in those waves. Ichi looked impressed on the inside, but seemed a bit fazed on the outside.

"What do you think of her moves?" asked Z.

"She's okay."

"That's your sister. Shouldn't you support her?"

"Of course."

All of a sudden, she showed off another power, and shouted, "Airborne wind!"

"Airborne wind?" asked Z.

"You'll see."

The wind starts blowing on Fu and then, she feels the surfboard rising up and doing some supernatural airborne tricks, like spinning around and around high up in the air and then, she sped her board around the skies and then, flew back down to the water. All the penguins were cheering and screaming hysterically for that move.

"Best move ever!" Gizmo exclaimed.

"Totally cool!" Po said.

"Thanks. It's what I do."

"Oh, please! You've got a long way to go with that." Ichi said.

"You guys step back and see how the Dragon Warrior got his mojo back."

Po went in next to show what he's got. As he got ready to surf the waves, he showed off his moves and everything that goes with it. Everyone was impressed with all of Po's moves.

"How awesome is that?!" Cody asked.

"I know! Completely!" Joe exclaimed.

"I think I would you a 10!" Musaki said.

"More like a 13." Ichi said.

"Thanks, guys."

"This is pretty much, by far, the best vacation ever!"

"You said it!"

Everyone surfed throughout the day and everyone seems to have an awesome time surfing in Pen Gu. For Musaki, Ichi and Fu, it was like the adventure has gotten a lot cooler and they're looking forward to see what else holds for Pen Gu.

* * *

How cool is that?! Hope this impresses you, klonoakazeno! Stay tuned for more!


	6. About the Animals

A little getting to know about ichi and Fu.

* * *

Chapter 6: About the Others

It was sunset when the gang went around the fire and Musaki looked up at the sky and saw it changing. Ichi asked, "Do you like looking at the sky?"

"Of course." Musaki said.

"How come?"

"Well, I think of my parents everytime. It feels like they're watching out for me."

"Dude, they are. They'll always be there for you, even if you don't see them." Mantis said.

"Yeah, that's true, though."

"So, here we all are. Around this big ol' campfire, just hanging out. I can't think of anything cooler than this." Z said.

"What could be more cooler?" asked Musaki.

"That you guys are experiencing Pen Gu."

"That's true."

"Let's talk about that move you made, Ichi. That was incredible! Man, how'd you do that?" asked Cody.

"Well, there several amounts of kung-fu training, but also I have so many supernatural powers that pretty much transforms me in different species, shape or form." Ichi said.

"How so?" asked Lani.

"I read a lot of manga."

"Man-what?" asked Cody.

"Manga. It's a japanese comic book."

"What he does is he reads them and then, transforms it into that character." Po said.

"Wait, wait, so let me understand this. You read manga, then you transform into those characters?" asked Cody.

"Yep."

"That's weird."

"It's still awesome, though."

"So, how come you and Fu are twins? You guys don't look anything alike." Z said.

"We're fraternal." Fu said.

"I didn't even know she was my sister until I first saw her. At first, she looked like me, but then, when I look at her, she really does look like me, only different and she's a girl. It was weird, but I actually did have a sister and I didn't even know it."

"That's incredible." Gizmo said.

"Do you guys have parents?" asked Lani.

"I got this one. Unfortunately, I don't have any parents and neither does Fu. They both died."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Who killed them?" asked Joe.

Ichi gulped nervously and said, with a strained voice, "I killed them."

Their mouths dropped open after they heard Ichi say that. Cody asked, "You killed your own parents? Why?"

"I don't know. See, I was younger after I was born and I just have these huge powers that I have and most times, when I lose my cool, I just go into complete battle mode and attack anyone."

"That's sad." Z whispered.

"I know."

"Ichi has felt this way when he told us from day one. HE was kinda afraid that he told anyone that he killed his parents, no one would like him. Me and Shifu were the ones that liked him a lot better, no matter what he did."

"You stuck by his side?" asked Cody.

"Always."

"Wow. That's incredible. I didn't even know that."

"I was kinda afraid that you guys wouldn't like me."

"Are you kidding? Of course we like you. My dad was never there and it was just me and my mom and my brother, Glen."

"Big bro or little bro?"

"I wish he was my little brother. He's my big brother. He would torment me constantly when I was younger. I wish I had your powers so I would kill him myself."

"Cody, don't you think that's kinda...extreme?" asked Lani.

Cody sighed and said, "Sorry, but he's tortured me throughout most of my childhood."

"So, do you guys still like Ichi?" asked Joe.

"We always loved him. He's like a brother to all of us, even though he's been through plenty in his life." Viper said.

"As for him and Tigress, I'd give it an almost not so much." Mantis said.

"Why do you say that?"

"They were both in the Bao Gu Orphanage, though they didn't meet. Tigress was there when she was young and Ichi went in there for three years."

"Three years?"

"Yep." Ichi replied.

"What about before then?"

"I had jobs, in order to help me stay alive."

"Were they tough?"

"Yes, but I got used to them."

"Amazing."

"So, what's your guys stories?"

"Us?" asked Crane.

"We didn't get a chance to know what you guys do before you met."

"True, well, I was pretty much raised in a peaceful part of China and I got started being a janitor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy and I always thought I would be one of those warriors, but I couldn't let myself in, because everyone else thinks I'm too skinny."

"That explains it." Mantis muttered.

Crane turned to Mantis and said, "Don't think I don't have ears, Mantis. I can hear you."

"Well, it's true!"

"Okay, what's your story, Mantis?" asked Z.

"Well, how should I begin? I was raised as an Indian Bug as a kid, but as a teenager, I was....a little impatient."

"You were?" asked Ichi.

"Yes, I was. But, I quickly found patience. When I joined these guys, I already knew I was the best and great at saving the world and stuff."

"That's cool." Fu said.

"What's Musaki's life like?" asked Lani.

"Kinda good, I hope."

"It is. As you guys know, my parents died when I was three and I lived in the Bao Gu Orphanage for 10 years, hiding in my room, dealing with the loss of my parents, which is still hard for me to get over, then these guys came into my life and brought me happiness."

"Did you meet Tigress?" asked Cody.

"Dude, I was depressed and didn't want to meet anyone. I think Tigress was one of them."

"Do you always go at each other?"

"Mostly. She states her opinion, I state mine. We kinda argue about most things and also, I make a joke and she almost takes it personally, and she never shuts up about it. Heck, she never shuts up about anything. She gets upset and I'll be like, 'why are you so upset over what I said?'. That girl clearly has a sense of humor, she just doesn't want to show it."

"Basically, you guys are always being like Ichi and Fu."

"Sorta."

"Do you guys have any views here that we want to see?" asked Ichi.

"Pen Gu is always beautiful. I can guarantee you that everything you will see is beautiful." Lani said.

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

The sightseeing is coming! Stay tuned!


	7. The Sights of Pen Gu

This next chapter will completely blow your minds!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Sights of Pen Gu

The next day, Musaki was the only one awake while the sun starts rising up in Pen Gu. He looks at the ocean and sees the sun coming out and ripples of it were sparkling. He feels the wind blowing through his fur and feels like he's at peace in the world.

"Morning, Saki."

He turns around and sees Ichi walking towards him. He smiled and said, "Hey, Ichi."

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good."

"What you doing?"

"Watch the sunrise."

"Do you always do that every morning?"

"Only before I do yoga."

"How come yoga is important to you?"

"It kinda helps me clear my body and soul and it makes me get rid of all that negative energy and make way for more positive direction and also because I'm flexible and it brings up a lot of peace inside of me."

"That's amazing. I wish I could try yoga."

"You can. You have to at least deal with your anger, rather than just resorting to something you're gonna regret for the rest of your life."

"Morning, guys."

"Hey, Fu."

"What you doing?" she asked.

"Just talking."

"About me?"

"If I did talk about you, I'd shut myself up already." Ichi said.

Fu laughs sarcastically and said, "You are so funny. Not!"

"Oh, puh-lease!"

"You wouldn't know funny if it bit you in the neck!"

"In that case, is yours screwed on?"

Musaki covered his face and laughed softly. He sighed and said, "This is exactly why I'm an only child."

"How so?"

"Seeing you guys argue over the most ridiculous things always makes me laugh, then it makes me feel like I'm happy being an only child."

"Really?"

"I look at you guys as my own brother and sister and you guys always make my day seem awesome and brighten me up."

"That's nice of to say." Fu said.

"You guys are up already?" asked Z.

They all turned around and saw Z standing there. Musaki said, "Yeah, we're up."

"You guys must want to see the sights that early, right?"

"Well, not too early."

"How about later?"

"Sure, why not."

"What do we have to do then?" asked Ichi.

"How do you guys feel about fish?"

They looked at each other and they all asked, "Fish?"

"Unless you're not into that."

"We can do fish." Musaki said.

"We will?" asked Fu.

A few hours later, Musaki, Ichi and Fu were walking around the beach, they saw Cody and Gizmo surfing the waves. Musaki saw them and said, "Look at them go, guys!"

"Where?" asked Fu.

They turned around and saw Gizmo and Cody surfing the waves. It looks as if they're having a lot of fun. Also, everyone got to see them in action and they were in a crowd. At that point, Musaki felt the need to surf with them, so he brought in his surfboard and went in with them.

As soon as Musaki got in the water, he paddled his board and saw Gizmo and Cody there doing some tricks and out of nowhere, Musaki pops up and goes on high ground, which surprised both of them.

"What are you doing here, man?" asked Cody.

"Felt like surfing today." he answered.

"In front of everyone?"

"Of course."

"Let's let them see what you got, dude." Gizmo said.

Musaki nodded and Cody became eager to let the others see Musaki's new skills. He saw the big wave go up and Musaki took it upon himself to surf the wave. He paddled very quickly and turned the board around to get some big air.

The other penguins were curious about that new creature surfing the big waves and how he'll make a big wave.

Once Musaki stood on the wave, he felt like it was a good feeling for him and while he was riding the waves, everyone went bananas, including Ichi and Fu.

Musaki looked around and felt good about himself surfing the waves and it was the right time to break out the new moves. He puts his knee on the board and went in circles and then, went up in the air. Also, he went upwards on the board and went airborne and leaped off the board and did a kung-fu move in the sky and then, grabbed his board and went back down on the wave and kept surfing.

Cody and Gizmo were totally impressed with those moves he made and it got them really impressed.

He paddled his back to them and asked, "How was I?"

"I gotta say, that was impressive, man." Cody said.

"I see you're learning a lot from Cody." Gizmo said.

Cody rolled his eyes and scoffed at him. He said, "Let's get back to shore."

The three paddled back together and as soon as they got back, there was a huge crowd surrounding them and most of them were surrounding Musaki. It was really weird for him, because he didn't expect that to happen.

"That was awesome, mate!"

"Great moves ever!"

"Where did you come from, dude?"

"We've never seen an animal like this before."

"The new kid rocks!"

"Okay, guys. Let's give him some room here." Cody said.

Most of them stepped back and everyone else stared at him as he walked off. He turned around and smiled at them and said, "Thank you."

Everyone cheered for him as the others went on their way. Sooner or later, they looked at all the penguin statues and it looked really radical from there.

"What are those?" asked Musaki.

"Those are the Pen Gu statues. They made these back in the day and if you get in one of these, it's an amazing view." Z said.

"How long were they there?" asked Ichi.

"For quite sometime and it's amazing up there."

They thought about going up there and see what it was like up there. Soon, Musaki, Ichi and Fu were climbing up the statues and saw everything over there. They all gasped in awe and saw the skies, the ocean and the sun there. It was like seeing something really beautiful and they could only imagine what it's like there.

"Wow. This is amazing." Fu said.

"You're telling me. Who came up with something that's totally awesome?" asked Musaki.

"I don't know, but it seems like it's really amazing." Ichi said.

"Hey! You guys wanna see more?!" Z asked.

"There's more?!" asked Musaki.

"Yep!"

"Wanna see more?"

"Heck yeah!" Ichi and Fu exclaimed.

Later, they went to the forest and they saw the view from Z's beach. It was like a great moment to see. They took it all in and knew that it would be a beautiful sight to see. Musaki said, "I wish I could stay up there forever."

"So do we."

"Hey, you guys have to see these guys tearing up the waves!" Joe said.

They looked at each other and ran to the North Beach to find out what Joe's talking about. As soon as they got there, their mouths dropped when they saw Po, Crane, Mantis, Viper and Monkey surfing the waves.

"Did you just see that?" asked Musaki.

"I did."

Crane and Monkey did a little kung-fu trick while they were surfing while Viper and Mantis improvised their own moves, by just leaping and posing for more moves and Po did his kung-fu moves and did some airborne moves, which made the crowd go incredibly insane.

Musaki, Fu and Ichi were cheering for them and they all saw them standing there. They went back to shore and everyone felt completely surprised that they can surf and they walked over them and completely felt surprised.

"How cool was that?" asked Fu.

"You guys tore those waves like you tore them in every which way but loose!" Musaki said.

"Well, we thought we should give it a try and I guess we're good at it." Viper said.

"Guess? We're awesome at it!" Po exclaimed.

"I agree."

"Dude, you guys tore up the waves and that was awesome. I love those tricks you did."

"Thanks. I didn't expect everyone to like it." Monkey said.

"What else can you expect? That was sweet!"

"Well, thanks. Glad you liked it."

"Best moves ever!"

* * *

Radical, ain't it? Stay tuned for more!


	8. Surprise Visitors

Guess who's back?

* * *

Chapter 8: Surprise Visitors

The next day came and Musaki stood out there waiting for the sun to rise up to the sky to start off his new day. He was enjoying his vacation in Pen Gu Island and also see what it was like there. It was the first time that he ever saw a place that was completely beautiful and relaxing there.

"Early riser, aren't ya?"

He turned around and saw Gizmo walking towards him. He smiled and said, "What's up, Giz?"

"Not much."

"I heard that you and Ichi and Fu were seeing the sights of Pen Gu Island. How was it?"

"It was awesome! Everything was so beautiful there and I got on one of the penguin statues and it was amazing. You can see everything from up there, including the ocean."

"Yeah, it's really beautiful there and you get to take it all in. LIke you can embrace it all the time and never have to leave it for the first time. It's amazing."

"I know."

Gizmo sighed heavily and wanted to ask him about his parents' death, but he thought that maybe he shouldn't bring it up, but he just wanted to ask him some unanswered questions.

"Hey, Saki?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to ask you about your parents and I just wanted to know, was it devastating when you saw them die?"

Musaki sighed and told him, "Yeah, it was devastating for me to see them dead at three years old. It's like I could've done something to prevent that from happening, but I was three. I didn't even know."

"Did you ever....blame yourself?"

"Yeah. I just felt so guilty about it and how I could've done something about it."

"But you got through it, right?"

"Of course. I know they're watching over me now and how happy they are. How come you're asking me that?"

Gizmo sighed and said, "Well, just wanted to answer some questions that maybe I should've asked when I first came to China."

"Where were your parents?"

"To be honest, my parents were kinda....dysfuncational. My mom gave birth to me and my dad kinda...didn't approve of me. They had this ginormous fight about me and what's worse is that my dad pushed her down and wanted to get rid of me. I think at that point, she didn't want me to grow up in an environment like that, so she sent me away to Antarctica and after that, my dad pushed her down the river."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well....he wanted her gone after I was born and I guess after that, my dad got arrested and he was sentenced to death on electric chair. Meanwhile, I got sent to Shiverpool where I was taken in by my brother, Cody with his mom and big brother. Me and Cody spent a lot of time together and sometimes, he has his personal space and if he wanted some time to himself, I sort of let him have his space."

"I remember now. You told us about that and how you got swept away from Shiverpool and back to Los Angeles."

"Yeah, that. When I found Cody, I was really joyful to have him back in my life."

"You're lucky. Po, Shifu and The Five has adopted me for a year and it's been like a huge family to me and I'm lucky to be a part of it."

"That's cool."

"Hey, Musaki!"

Both Musaki and Gizmo turned around and saw Ichi and Fu running towards the beach, looking completely energetic.

Musaki asked, "What's up?"

"You have to see this!" Fu exclaimed.

"It's the coolest thing ever!" Ichi said.

"Okay, calm down. What's happening?" asked Musaki.

"It's Shifu!"

Musaki's blue eyes widened and he couldn't believe that they just said. He asked, "What's Shifu doing in Pen Gu?"

"Surfing."

"WHAT?!" they both asked, in unison.

"Come on! It's gonna be awesome!" Ichi shouted.

Quickly, Musaki and Gizmo stood up and ran after them back to North Beach to find out what's going on there. As soon as they got there, they couldn't believe their eyes. A red panda surfing the waves, doing some kung-fu moves and everything else. Then, they soon discover that it's Shifu.

"It is Shifu!" they both, exclaimed.

"See, I told you!" Ichi said.

"Hey, what's that?"

They looked up and saw Tigress with a surfboard, making some kung-fu moves while riding the waves.

"Wow! I didn't know she could surf!" Gizmo exclaimed.

"She doesn't." Musaki said.

As soon as this was all over, Shifu and Tigress walked over to the beach, to get past the crowd. Tigress thought that it was very strange to be surrounded by penguins.

"Well, if it ain't the Master and his devious little crazy chick." Musaki said.

Shifu chuckled and said, "Nice to see you, Musaki."

"Hey, Shifu. Remember me?" asked Gizmo.

"Who could forget? I can almost remember you making Tigress intimidated by you."

"You still remember that? She didn't know what she missed."

"Nice to see you again, Gizmo." Tigress said.

"The pleasure is mine also. I see you haven't changed a bit."

"What makes you think that?"

"Exhibit A, her attitude." Musaki said.

"I see the vacation has made you feel relaxed."

"Most definitely. I've had boatloads of fun without you."

"So, why'd you guys come here?" asked Ichi.

"Well, Tigress has been awarded 12 times with the Academy of Kung Fu training competition and honors."

"12 TIMES?! This I KNOW I cannot believe." Musaki exclaimed.

"Well, believe it."

"What have you all been up to since we were gone?"

"Just hanging out, surfing."

"Where are the others?"

"Might be walking around here."

Musaki turned around and saw Po along with Cody, Lani, Z, Joe, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper walking around the beach. He called them out, "Hey, guys!"

They all turned around and saw Musaki with Gizmo, Ichi, Fu and got surprised when they all saw Tigress and Shifu standing there. They ran over to them and said, "Hello, master."

"Hello all. How was your vacation?" asked Shifu.

"It was AWESOME!! We just hung out, saw the sights, even surfed a lot and then, we--"

Shifu interrputed him for a sec and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He asked, "You all surf?"

"Well, just Crane, Mantis, Viper and Monkey, master. They know how to surf now."

"Really?"

"Yes, master. Viper said.

"It's true. We all did surf." Mantis said.

Shifu didn't believe what they all said and then, he said, "Show us."

Minutes later, most of them got their surfboards, got in the water and showed Shifu and Tigress all of their new signature moves. As soon as Shifu saw them doing their moves, along with their kung-fu moves, he was getting impressed with what they all did.

Tigress couldn't believe her eyes as she saw their moves and how they mastered it. As soon as they all came out of the water, Crane asked, "How did we do?"

Shifu took some time to think, but then smiled and said, "Very nice. I see that these people taught you well."

"Yeah, we have, Shifu." Cody said.

"And I appreciate you for showing them what the experience is like."

"No problem."

"Well, I think today is your last day here."

"Really?" asked Z.

"Do we really have to go?" asked Ichi.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, we have a party happening tomorrow night. If you guys want to, you can stay for one more day if you want."

"Yeah, can we?"

Shifu sighed heavily and noticed that he and Tigress just got there and just felt like he can have an extra day in Pen Gu. He chuckled and said, "If you want to stay another day, it's fine with me."

"Yes!" exclaimed Gizmo.

"We get to stay one more day!"

"That's so cool!"

Shifu sighed heavily, rubbed his temples and whispered, "Kids...."

* * *

How awesome is it?! The final chapter will be so cool!


	9. One More Day

The final chapter will be the coolest chapter ever!!

* * *

Chapter 9: One More Day

Musaki woke up one morning and couldn't believe that it's the last day of being in Pen Gu Island. He got up and saw the sun coming out of the ocean one more time and thought he should do a little yoga to get through the morning. Later on, Cody, Ichi, Fu and Gizmo were walking around the beach and saw Musaki doing some yoga.

"Should we join?" asked Ichi.

"Of course." Gizmo said.

Cody looked confused, but he seems as though he wants to do the yoga thing. Then, Cody joined in and did every move Musaki's doing and emulate it. Musaki opened his eye and saw the others participating and he couldn't help but smile a little.

'Thank you for joining in with me.' he thought.

Several hours later in the morning, everyone got together and thought they all should do a little surfing before they leave. Gizmo asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"I think, since this is our last day here, we should make the most of it." Viper said.

"Like how?"

* * *

Viper and Tigress were laying around in the sun, while the others goofed off for a bit, Musaki, Ichi and Fu were surfing up a storm along with Mantis, Monkey and Gizmo, Cody, Joe and Z. Shifu was walking around the beach with Crane, just looking for some ways to relax and let themselves go. Soon enough, they laid down on the sun for a while, just to enjoy the last few hours they have before they leave for China.

As soon as Crane woke up, he saw Shifu's furry skin turn red. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Shifu all tanned. Soon, Viper and Tigress were walking about and when they got past Shifu and Crane, they froze for a sec and saw a surnburned Shifu laying there.

"What happened to him?" asked Viper.

"So far, I have no idea."

"The waves were extra awesome today!" Ichi exclaimed.

"You're telling me. I can only go so higher." Po said.

Musaki scoffed and said, "Dude, if you would go any higher, you would sink yourself first, if you slipped off your board."

As soon as as they got to the beach, they stopped to see Crane, Viper and Tigress standing there. Musaki asked, "What's everyone standing here for?"

"Looking at Shifu." Viper said.

"Why?" asked Cody.

Then, they looked at him and saw his entire fur turn red. Everyone's reaction was completely surprised and shocked. Cody said, "Did he get a sunburn?"

"I think so."

"I think he's been in the sun for too long."

"Really?"

"How long have you guys been sleeping?"

"I put in some sunscreen on me and slept for about an hour or so."

"An hour? It looks like he's been sleeping for 5 hours and ended up getting a sunburn." Musaki said.

Suddenly, Shifu opened his eyes and saw everyone surrounding him. He got up and asked, "Why are you all surrounding me?"

"No reason, master." Viper said.

They were snickering silently, trying to hold their laughter in. Shifu turned to them and asked, "Is something amusing you?"

"No, absoultely nothing." Po said.

"Nothing at all." Musaki said.

Shifu started walking and he felt something painful inside of him. As he made every step, it made his foot burn. He winced and groaned at the pain and asked, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. You seem a bit....red today." Ichi snickered.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Shifu folded his arms and felt a little sting there. Soon enough, he touched his head and felt a sting there too. He couldn't believe what was happening and then, panicked a little and asked, "What's happening to me?"

"Well, you've been sleeping under the sun for an hour and ended up getting a sunburn." Cody said.

"It adds a new look for you, Shifu." Mantis said.

Shifu glared at him and asked, "How do you remove it?"

"Did you put on sunblock?" asked Crane.

"No."

"It kinda lasts for a few hours and such."

"A few hours?!"

"On the bright side, at least it brings out your eyes." Po said, then laughed.

Shifu gritted his teeth, growled at Po and then chased him through the beach. Po was running as fast as he could to keep Shifu from catching him. Ichi asked, "Should we help him?"

"It was a joke, Shifu!" Po exclaimed.

"I'll get you for this, panda!"

"Nah." they all exclaimed.

* * *

Hours later, everyone attended the party, where it's thr last day of the vacation for them. Po, Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Musaki, Ichi and Fu went across the beach and saw Cody, Lani, Z, Joe, Gizmo and everyone there. Z looked at them and said, "Glad you guys could join us."

"Well, you know. We're party-goers....except for Shifu." Po said.

"Don't rub it in, panda."

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna have a lot of fun."

Later on, everyone started surfing around the river and Po, Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Musaki, Ichi, Fu, Cody, Z, Joe, Lani and Gizmo all went to the water and surfed together for the last time. They were all surfing in the sunset and just having some fun.

"So, how do you guys like it there?" asked Cody.

"We love it here." Musaki.

"I wish we could stay forever, though." Ichi said.

"Me too!" Fu exclaimed.

"I wish you guys didn't have to go." Joe said.

"Yeah, us too. You guys are a lot of fun to be around." Mantis said.

"So are you. We enjoyed you here and you can come to Pen Gu anytime you want."

"Seriously?" asked Ichi.

"Of course."

"I'm gonna miss you, Giz." Musaki said.

"Same here, Saki."

"You guys are really good friends, aren't you?" asked Lani.

"We're always friends."

"For life."

Musaki and Gizmo looked at each other and did their own hand-shake, simply by giving each other a high-five, mixed in with a knuckle touch. They looked at it and Gizmo said, "That's our new handshake."

Later on, everyone went around the beach and Z went in to everyone and said, "Okay, how's having fun tonight?"

Everyone cheered loudly and he took that as a 'yes'. Then, he said, "Okay, everyone. It's time to get on the dancefloor and let me see what you guys have got."

Then, they turned the music on and it's this electro-pop/emo-rock song mixed in and then, everyone's starting to make some rad moves.

_I make them good girls go bad_

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

Musaki went in and got his dancing skills and showcased it to everyone and mixed kung-fu with some breakdancing in it. Gizmo joined in and did the same thing, but puts his own freestyle in it.

_I know your type_

(Your type)

You're daddy's little girl

Just take a bite

(One bite)

Let me shake up your world

'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong

I'm gonna make you lose control

_She was so shy_

Till I drove her wild

_I make them good girls go bad_

I make them good girls go bad

You were hanging in the corner

With your five best friends

You heard that I was trouble

But you couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

Soon, Ichi and Fu were in the dancing scene and joined Musaki and Gizmo with them on the action as well. Ichi broke out the breakdancing/kung-fu moves while Fu rocked it out with her signature moves as well.

They were all surprised that they can dance also. Po's eyes widened and said, "Ichi can bust a move."

_I know your type_

(Your type)

Boy, you're dangerous

Yeah, you're that guy

(That guy)

I'd be stupid to trust

But just one night couldn't be so wrong

You make me wanna lose control

_She was so shy_

Till I drove her wild

_I make them good girls go bad_

I make them good girls go bad

I was hanging in the corner

With my five best friends

I heard that you were trouble

But I couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

Good girls go bad

Good girls go bad

But, to their surprise, Po, Shifu and the Five all jumped in to dance along with them and they were amazed by their footwork.

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_

Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

And he got away with the girls in the back

Acting like they're too hot to dance

Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place

Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

And he got away with the girls in the back

Acting like they're too hot to dance

Soon enough, everyone started to dance as well and got into the groove of the song and everyone's having a good time.

_I make them good girls go bad_

(They don't stand a chance)

I make them good girls go

The good girls go bad, yeah

Good girls go bad

I was hanging in the corner

With my five best friends

I thought that you were trouble

But I couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

_Good girls go bad_

Good girls go bad

Good girls go

Then, they froze and everyone cheered and applauded very loudly. It was the perfect way to end a vacation for them.

"How awesome were we?!" Po exclaimed.

"You guys really thrown it down." Cody said.

"Hey, well, we have some awesome moves and with both training and skills, I guess it really paid off." Musaki said.

"I can never understand how you would even use those dancing skills to make it more amazing." Shifu said.

"What do you mean by that? You were grooving along with it." Mantis said.

"Okay, maybe I enjoyed it a little."

"A little?" they all asked.

"Okay! I wanted to have fun, okay?"

"That's what we thought."

"Well, you know I'm gonna miss you guys, right?" asked Z.

"We're gonna miss you too."

"I wish tomorrow hadn't come."

"So do we."

* * *

The next morning, the whale came in and they were all headed back to China. Musaki and Gizmo looked at each other and Musaki said, "If you're ever in China, look me up."

"I'll do that. Also, I made you something."

He pulled out a Big Z necklace and Musaki looked completely surprised about it. He asked, "For me?"

"Yeah, you like it?"

"I love it."

"It'll remind you of this place."

"Dude, I'll never forget this place."

Gizmo chuckled and then, he said, "I'm gonna miss you, buddy."

"Me too, man."

They both went in each other and gave themselves a hug. Soon, Ichi and Fu were behind them and Ichi said, "That's so sweet."

Gizmo and Musaki looked at Ichi and Fu and smiled at them. Gizmo said, "I'm gonna miss you guys as well. You're both a lot of fun to be around."

"So are you." Ichi said.

Po, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Tigress and Shifu looked at Cody, Z, Lani and Joe and Shifu said, "Well, this is it."

"Yeah, I hope we see each other again." Z said.

"You will. You guys have done it before and the palace is open for you guys anytime you want." Po said.

"That's good enough for us."

"Thanks for everything." Crane said.

"It was a lot of fun, especially since Shifu got sunburned yesterday." Mantis snickered.

Shifu scowled at Mantis and said, "I didn't think that was even funny."

"It's true, though."

Shifu chuckled and said, "We're eternally grateful for this experience."

"So are we."

One-by-one, they all climbed in the whale and Po, Shifu, The Five, Ichi and Fu went around and as they took off, they waved goodbye to them and they waved back. Later, they ventured off for China and on the way, Musaki turned around and said, "See you later, Giz."

"So, Ichi, Fu, how did you like Pen Gu Island?" asked Shifu.

"Are you kidding? We love it!" Ichi exclaimed.

"I hope we can go again someday." Fu said.

Musaki looked at Shifu and said, "Thanks for the surprise. It was definitely one of the best moments of my life."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Musaki."

"Me, too."

* * *

THE END

Well, this is the end of this crossover. That song was "Good Girls Gone Bad" from Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester. Awesome song. Read and review, please! Merry X-mas!


End file.
